


들어와 (Come To Me)

by Yukkuri (Sweet_Yukkuri)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Co-workers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lovers, M/M, Pervert JongDae, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Yukkuri/pseuds/Yukkuri
Summary: Ils sont censé travailler leur chorégraphie sur Love Me Right. Mais Chen est un pervers... Surtout lorsqu'il se retrouve seul avec Lay.





	들어와 (Come To Me)

Le groupe était dans leur habituelle salle de danse, et ils s’entraînaient sur la chorégraphie de leur dernière Music Video : Love Me Right. Ils s’entraînaient depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, et ils venaient de s’accorder une pause. YiXing s’installa sur le sol, dos appuyé contre le miroir en observant les autres. Tout comme les maknaes, il n’était pas si essoufflé que ça. Il était habitué à s’entraîner plusieurs heures d’affilé, et donc ne s’essoufflait pas rapidement. Au contraire de JongDae.

Celui-ci venait en effet de s’écrouler contre lui, totalement épuisé. Il vint poser sa tête sur les cuisses de son aîné en soupirant fortement, le reste de son corps écroulé sur le sol. Le chinois rit légèrement, et vint passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

- _J’en peux plus…_ murmura le châtain, le souffle saccadé.

Le plus grand eut un nouveau rire et caressa ses cheveux, et taquina le coréen :

- _Pourtant… Nous n’avons fait que deux heures d’entraînements._

Son ami croisa les bras, restant dans la même position et lança un regard contrarié vers son aîné.

- _Yah Xing Hyung… C’est déjà bien trop pour moi deux heures de danse non-stop._

Lay secoua la tête avec un sourire tendre en épongeant un peu son front. Après quelques minutes, le temps que la respiration de Chen ne se calme, les deux collègues furent rappelés à l’ordre. Chen se redressa donc, s’adossant au grand miroir en soufflant. Les membres du groupe accordèrent alors leur attention à leur leader.

- _On va refaire la chorégraphie. Mais YiXing et JongIn, vous nous observerez. Kai tu t’occupes des K. Et Lay des M. Ok ? Vous nous corrigerez après !_

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête et JongIn rejoignit donc son ainé, tandis que JongDae se relevait en soupirant, vraiment pas motivé. Il se replaça tout de même, prenant un air concentré en effectuant la chorégraphie, essayant de faire abstraction du regard des deux danseurs. La danse terminée, MinSeok et lui rejoignirent Lay qui leur dit alors :

- _XiuMin ça va. Tu te débrouilles bien. Mais toi Chen… C’est une autre histoire._

Celui-ci croisa à nouveau les bras en lançant un regard contrarié vers son aîné, tandis que MinSeok à ses côtés lâcha un petit rire. Chen vint taper son épaule en grognant.

- _Ne te marre pas toi._ Dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Chen était vexé. Il savait qu’il n’était pas un parfait danseur. Et qu’il était dans le trio de fin. Mais que ce soit son amant qui lui dise le contrariait. Il fit une moue boudeuse tandis que son ami lui expliquait ses erreurs. Il écoutait tout de même, voulant s’améliorer. En réalité, JongDae voulait pouvoir rivaliser avec le talent pour la danse de Lay ou de JongIn. Parce qu’il l’avouait, les compliments que son petit-ami faisait sur les qualités de danseur de Kai le rendaient jaloux de celui-ci. Et le fait qu’il soit nul en danse l’énervait.

Il revint sur terre lorsque le chinois vint poser une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête vers lui en gonflant les joues et son ami sourit, attendri. Il serra doucement son épaule en lui murmurant qu’il ne devait pas s’inquiéter. Il ne répondit pas, et n’en eut pas le temps. Leur leader les appela et il demanda alors à YiXing de donner un petit cours de danse en solo à Chen, tandis qu’il demandait à Kai et SeHun d’aider ChanYeol et lui-même. Les petits groupes se formèrent et le quatuor partit dans leur salle de répétitions, habituellement utilisée pour le chant. Mais ainsi, les deux groupes ne se gêneraient pas.

Lay laissa quelques minutes son camarade, allant chercher à boire et quelques barres de céréales pour leur entraînement. Durant son départ, Chen recommença à revoir les pas de la chorégraphie, essayant de corriger ce qui n’allait pas et ce que Lay avait pointé du doigt dans ses explications. Il se regardait dans le miroir, essayant de se concentrer mais il grogna en voyant ses gestes, se comparant à un pantin désarticulé.

- _Je suis nul._

Il sursauta en entendant la porte se refermer doucement et Lay répondre :

- _Non c’est faux. Tu n’as juste pas vraiment de facilité sur cette discipline. Tu es bon en chant. Tu ne peux pas exceller partout._

Le petit sourire sur les lèvres de son amant finit par arracher un sourire à Chen et il souffla doucement.

- _Oui mais toi… Tu chantes bien et tu danses parfaitement. Ce n’est pas juste._

Sa voix se faisait encore boudeuse en croisant à nouveau les bras et Lay avança finalement vers lui. Il passa l’un de ses bras autour de la taille de Chen pour coller leurs torses et sa deuxième main se posa sur sa joue pour la caresser avec tendresse. Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa son front, puis ses lèvres, murmurant ensuite contre celles-ci :

- _On va t’améliorer un peu mh ?_

- _Oui… Si c’est possible hein._ Souffla-t-il toujours un peu boudeur.

Le chinois secoua la tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec tendresse avant de récupérer la télécommande.

- _Bon. Je vais danser avec toi et essayer de revoir chaque endroit où tu as des difficultés !_

JongDae hocha la tête et fixa son regard sur le miroir, regardant son amant le rejoindre, s’arrêter à ses côtés et lancer la musique avec la télécommande. Ils réalisèrent alors la chorégraphie, Lay la reproduisant tout en suivant les gestes de JongDae dans le miroir. Vers la fin de la chanson, il mit la musique sur pause, coupant Chen dans son élan. Il se tourna vers lui, étonné et demanda :

- _Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_

_-Refais la chanson tout seul. Je vais juste t’observer._

Le coréen hocha la tête et se repositionna dans la pièce tandis que Lay allait s’adosser contre le grand miroir. Chen se concentra, fermant un instant les yeux jusqu’à entendre les premières notes de la musique. Il mit son stress de côté et exécuta la chorégraphie en faisant abstraction du regard critique de Lay sur lui. Une fois la chanson finie, il souffla et vint passer une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager les mèches humides de son front. Lay se redressa, se rapprochant de lui pour lui expliquer :

- _Je sais où est ton problème. Tu anticipes trop la suite de la danse. Et tu es trop rigide. Pas assez souple._

Chen gonfla les joues et voulut répliquer, mais Lay vint se poster dans son dos, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, déplaçant ses doigts sur ses hanches et ses côtes pour illustrer ses propos :

- _Il faut juste que tu te laisses porter par la musique. Tu connais les pas, donc le problème ne vient pas de là. Mais tu réfléchis trop à la suite. Il faut simplement que tu profites. Et que tu bouges plus souplement tes reins et tes hanches dans certains passages._

Sous ces gestes, JongDae ne put retenir un frisson. Les mouvements légers de son amant faisaient naître des fourmillements dans son corps et il vint mordiller sa lèvre, se perdant dans ses pensées. Pensées tournées vers son amant et les nombreux moments intimes qu’ils avaient déjà pu partager. Il entendit Lay l’appeler, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

- _JongDae. Concentre-toi…_

- _Avec toi contre moi, seuls dans une pièce, c’est difficile tu sais ?_ Répondit-il en venant mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Lay lâcha un petit soupir, souriant tout de même. Il se recula de lui et se plaça à ses côtés. Il regarda son amant à travers le miroir et lui dit ensuite :

- _Bon. Je vais faire les derniers pas. Et tu les fais après moi ok ?_

Chen hocha la tête, se concentrant donc et observa son amant. Il essaya ensuite de l’imiter, mais le chinois l’interrompit en secouant la tête.

- _Non… Non non. Ça ne va pas. On dirait un zombie._

_-Yah ! J’y peux rien !_

Chen râla, contrarié. Il croisa les bras, boudeur en lançant un regard noir vers son aîné. Celui-ci soupira et vint caresser sa joue.

- _Ne râle pas Chenie… Allez on réessaye mh ?_

Chen ferma les yeux, inspirant puis expirant fortement. Il hocha ensuite la tête en restant silencieux et fit signe à son amant de remettre la musique. Celui-ci fit un petit sourire, révélant sa fossette, ce qui fit craquer Chen. Il se tourna rapidement vers lui, venant l’embrasser avant de se mettre à danser. Lay resta un peu surpris avant de sourire et de rejoindre le coréen dans la danse. Ils l’effectuèrent donc, et Lay arrêta la musique une fois la chanson finie.

- _Bon c’est un peu mieux. Mais tu manques vraiment de souplesse._

Sa voix se faisait quand même douce, malgré ses critiques. JongDae poussa un long soupir, déçu. Il alla finalement s’asseoir contre le poteau présent dans leur salle, croisant les bras en s’asseyant en tailleur. Il fixa YiXing, observant celui-ci danser dos à lui, ses mouvements fluides et souples. Tout le contraire des siens. Il poussa un grognement de frustration, masqué par la musique. Il continua tout de même d’observer son petit ami danser, mordant parfois ses lèvres devant certains de ces mouvements. Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, dérivant une nouvelle fois vers un côté pervers.

Il repensait aux diverses soirées que lui et YiXing avaient déjà partagé. Ils étaient ensemble depuis bientôt un an et cette perspective le rendait extatique. Un an aux côtés de son chinois, et c’était parfait. Ils étaient plutôt minimalistes dans la démonstration de leur amour devant les autres. Mais quand ils étaient seuls, ils se montraient pleinement leurs sentiments. Et Chen adorait quand Lay se montrait tendre. Il était adorable et le faisait fondre. Ses sourires étaient une joie pour lui, et la fossette qui se dévoilait quand le chinois souriait rendait Chen fou de lui.

Un geste de Lay sortit Chen de ses pensées. Il mordit ses lèvres en l’observant alors danser, à présent attentivement. YiXing appela ensuite JongDae, ramenant celui-ci définitivement sur terre, et lui fit signe d’approcher. Chen se redressa et le rejoignit donc, se mettant face à lui.

- _Bien alors… On va faire travailler ta souplesse ok ? Donc je vais effectuer des mouvements et tu vas devoir les recopier. Que ce soit aussi naturel et fluide que possible d’accord ?_

Chen hocha la tête, se reconcentrant finalement sur l’actuelle raison de sa présence ici. Il observa alors YiXing effectuer quelques mouvements de bras de la chorégraphie, et les recopia, essayant de rendre ses gestes fluides comme demandés. YiXing secoua positivement la tête avec un sourire et fit d’autres gestes que Chen recopia rapidement. Il reçut quelques compliments de son amant, le faisant sourire et il finit par se détendre.

Cependant, lorsque Lay effectua un fort déhanchement, Chen resta bloqué à le fixer, tandis que son amant fermait les yeux en se laissant aller sur un rythme lent. Chen mordit ses lèvres et ne résista pas. Il vint coller son torse à son dos, passant ses mains autour de sa taille, faisant sursauter Lay qui rouvrit les yeux, observant son reflet dans le miroir.

- _JongDae qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_ Demanda-t-il en voyant l’éclat d’envie dans son regard.

Chen vint poser sa tête sur son épaule et souffla d’une voix profonde :

- _Tu sais… Je ne peux pas résister quand tu réalises ce genre de pas._

Le chinois se retourna vers lui et essaya de recentrer son amant :

_-C’est pour l’entraînement Chen. Tu dois observer et reproduire… Concentre-toi un peu…_

_-Oui oui. Je vois. Mais d’habitude quand tu bouges comme ça, on est déjà nus l’un contre l’autre et tu es déjà en moi. Ou moi en toi…_

A ces mots, YiXing rougit furieusement et s’écarta de Chen. Il vint tapoter ses joues rouges et dit d’une voix un peu aiguë, gêné du franc parlé de son amant :

- _On doit bosser ‘Dae…_

Ce dernier rit alors légèrement devant la gêne évidente de Lay et vint poser sa main sur sa joue rouge.

- _Xing… Tu sais que tu es encore plus attirant quand tu fais le timide comme ça ?_

Sa voix se faisait profonde et au fond de lui, JongDae essayait de faire craquer YiXing. Il se redressa un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de son amant, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches. YiXing frissonna et vint poser ses mains sur celles de JongDae, dans un geste pour le stopper, mais le châtain vint ensuite dériver son visage vers son cou, son souffle chatouillant sa peau sensible. Il lâcha alors un petit cri en redressant ses épaules, penchant la tête pour cacher son cou et ses mains rejoignant les reins de son amant, les serrant tandis que son souffle se coupait dans sa gorge.

- _J-JongDae... Fais pas ça…_ murmura-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

JongDae souffla une nouvelle fois sur son cou, ses mains passant sous le marcel de son aîné, ses doigts venant caresser la peau de ses hanches. Il descendit son visage, venant poser ses lèvres contre son cou et la réaction du brun se fit immédiate. Lay serra ses mains dans son dos en rejetant la tête en arrière. Un long frisson parcourut son dos et il murmura le prénom de son amant et celui-ci sut qu’il était sur la bonne voie. Il sourit contre la peau sensible et glissa ses mains plus bas, venant redessiner le V formé par les hanches de son petit ami.

Il remonta son visage en de multiples baisers, de son cou vers ses lèvres, en s’attardant sur sa mâchoire. Une fois devant ses lèvres, il s’empara tendrement de celles-ci, souriant tout contre lorsque l’une de mains de YiXing remonta dans son dos pour serrer sa nuque. Le chinois répondit ardemment au baiser, sa langue venant directement caresser les lèvres fines de son amant. Celui-ci s’empressa de les entrouvrir, permettant à la langue curieuse de rejoindre la sienne. Chen émit un petit bruit de contentement et colla son corps à celui de Lay, le poussant vers le large poteau présent dans la salle.

Lay se fit plaquer contre le béton et grogna dans le baiser qui se faisait plus féroce. Il remonta sa main pour jouer avec les cheveux courts de la nuque de Chen, tandis que les doigts de celui-ci se faisaient plus curieux descendant sous le tissu de son pantalon. Il les glissa sous l’élastique et vint jouer avec la peau fine, faisant couiner Lay qui mordit ses lèvres sous les sensations. Le sourire de Chen s’agrandit en sentant cela et il détacha sa bouche de la sienne, lui faisant un sourire en coin, volontairement provocateur.

  
Lay lança un regard profond à son amant, serrant sa main sur sa nuque. Il murmura contre ses lèvres avant de s’emparer férocement de celles-ci :

- _Sale démon…_

Il sentit Chen sourire contre sa bouche et lâcha un cri quand ses doigts s’emparèrent de sa hampe déjà dressée. Il vint mordiller les lèvres de Chen sous le plaisir ressenti et le chanteur glissa ses doigts vers la base du sexe de son amant, le caressant ensuite sur toute la longueur. Les hanches de YiXing exercèrent des mouvements inconscients contre sa main, cherchant plus de contact. Chen accéléra ses gestes, utilisant sa main libre pour libérer Lay de son pantalon et boxer qu’il baissa sur ses cuisses pour libérer son sexe, lui arrachant de légers bruits de plaisir.

Il recula son visage du chinois, l’observant se perdre dans le plaisir. Les mains de Lay serraient son épaule et sa hanche, et JongDae eut un sourire en coin. Il fit un clin d’œil à son amant, embrassa férocement sa bouche puis recula rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Il se laissa tomber à genou devant lui, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris à Lay, et celui-ci n’eut pas le temps de protester que Chen prenait son sexe dressé entre ses lèvres fines. La main de YiXing s’enfouit dans ses cheveux, et il gémit son prénom d’une voix profonde, excité de se retrouver emprisonné dans la bouche de son amant.

JongDae eut un rapide sourire avant de commencer de rapides va-et-vient, creusant les joues pour augmenter la pression et donner le maximum de plaisir à YiXing. Celui-ci fit rapidement entendre ses gémissements, ceux-ci remplissant la pièce, accompagnant les bruits de succion provoqués par Chen. YiXing laissa sa tête s’appuyer contre le béton, ses yeux fermés sous le plaisir et de la sueur perlant déjà de son front tandis que son dos se cambrait. Il baissa un instant le regard, tombant sur Chen occupé avec son sexe et cette vision le rendit fou. Il serra sa main dans les cheveux de Chen, encourageant celui-ci à aller plus vite et plus profond.

Ses hanches exerçaient des mouvements lascifs, accompagnant ceux de JongDae, et celui-ci fit jouer de sa langue tout en rendant ses gestes plus lents et frustrants, augmentant la torture de Lay. Celui-ci grogna son prénom et il sentit le sourire de JongDae contre lui. Il lui grogna d’aller plus vite d’une voix rauque et son amant reprit alors des mouvements rapides, faisant voir des étoiles au danseur dont les hanches commencèrent à ruer vers la chaleur accueillante de la bouche de Chen. Celui-ci fit un instant râper ses dents contre la chair sensible et la main de Lay se contracta dans ses cheveux, ses mouvements de hanches se faisant plus hâtifs et Chen le sentit se libérer entre ses lèvres.

Il avala la semence, ronronnant presque et recula un peu son visage du sexe humide de Lay. Celui-ci glissa sa main sur ses cheveux, puis sur sa joue pour ensuite venir relever son visage et le voir avaler, admirant son visage calme, les yeux de Chen se fermant sous l’action. Lay mordit sa lèvre devant le spectacle et s’abaissa devant lui, appuyant sur son torse pour le pousser vers le sol. Il se colla contre lui et grogna alors d’une voix rauque et le souffle rapide :

- _Petit allumeur…_

La seule réponse qu’il eut fut un petit rire de Chen qui lui sourit ensuite, de la semence coulant encore de ses lèvres. Lay rougit un peu et secoua la tête en venant essuyer sa propre semence de sa joue. Chen rit légèrement et attrapa son poignet, lui faisant un autre clin d’œil clairement provocateur et amena ses doigts à ses lèvres. Sous les yeux de nouveau voilés de désir de Lay, Chen lécha ses doigts, essuyant ainsi les dernières traces de son plaisir.

YiXing vint enfoncer ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure sous le spectacle et se pencha sur lui, s’emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres, faisant sourire JongDae qui passa automatiquement ses bras autour de son cou. Il joua avec le bord du marcel du danseur tandis que celui-ci glissait ses mains sous son large t-shirt, le remontant sur son torse. Les gestes de Chen l’avaient de nouveau excité, et au diable le travail. Il avait envie de lui. _Maintenant._ Il sentit les bras de Chen quitter son torse et il les releva, lui permettant de lui retirer son haut. Le sien suivit rapidement et une fois torses nus, ils recollèrent leurs corps.

Chen glissa ses mains dans son dos tandis que leurs bouches se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois. Les mains de Lay se posèrent sur les hanches du coréen, redessinant ses courbes et il recula un peu son corps du sien pour glisser ses doigts sur son ventre plat, pour glisser sous la lisière de son jogging. Il dénoua le lacet de celui-ci et glissa sa main en dessous, venant palper la bosse qu’il pouvait sentir contre sa paume. JongDae se cambra, son gémissement mourant entre ses lèvres tandis que son corps venait contre sa main pour plus de contact. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant :

- _Ah YiXing…_

Le ton de sa voix rendue rauque et profonde par l’excitation fit frissonner le susnommé, qui vint caler son visage contre son cou, laissant sa langue venir y jouer, en même temps qu’il glissait sa main dans son boxer, caressant directement sa verge. Chen gémit plus fort, serrant ses mains sur les reins de Lay, se perdant totalement dans le plaisir. Il était déjà près de la rupture, alors que les choses sérieuses n’avaient pas encore commencées. Il le fit d’ailleurs savoir à YiXing en gémissant :

- _Xing… Plus…_

Lay eut un sourire joueur et vint jouer avec la peau de ses clavicules, faisant se mordre les lèvres de Chen tandis que les mains du plus âgé se glissaient derrière son corps, venant caresser ses fesses et ses doigts jouant avec son intimité, venant l’effleurer. JongDae grogna, cherchant à avoir plus de contact et YiXing glissa son jogging et son boxer sur ses jambes pour l’en débarrasser. Il envoya voler les vêtements dans la pièce, se débarrassant également des siens et laissa ses mains venir caresser les jambes fines et pâles de Chen, tandis qu’il se positionnait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin en avisant le visage de Chen : les joues rouges, les yeux brillants de désir et les lèvres rouges et gonflées de leurs baisers échangés. Il était fier de faire réagir ainsi son amant. Il lui fit signe de se redresser, Chen le regardant alors curieusement. Il eut un sourire séducteur et vint chuchoter contre ses lèvres d’une voix suave :

- _A quatre pattes…_

Chen eut alors un éclat de compréhension et fit un sourire en coin en venant caresser les reins de Lay.

- _Avec plaisir beau brun._

YiXing embrassa rapidement ses lèvres puis se releva à genou, libérant JongDae qui lâcha un petit rire gêné et se retourna, se relevant ensuite pour être à quatre pattes. Il se mordit les lèvres en admirant leur reflet juste en face d’eux et il admira le corps de YiXing derrière lui. Il observa son amant coller son dos au sien, ses mains se calant sur ses hanches pour la caresser avec tendresse, le faisant lâcher un petit soupir de bonheur. Il sentait le sexe de nouveau dur de son homme contre ses fesses et mordit sa lèvre en se cambrant, collant encore plus son corps au sien. Il eut un air fier en voyant la réaction de Lay.

Celui-ci serra ses mains sur ses hanches et murmura son prénom, son sexe glissant contre les fesses de Chen. Il entendit un petit « Oui » de son amant, et il soupira, se collant à son dos, venant embrasser sa nuque. Il glissa ensuite son visage vers son cou, murmurant dans son oreille :

- _Tu es trop sexy._

- _Oh toi bien plus que moi…_

YiXing mordilla son lobe pour réponse et lécha son cou, faisant frissonner et couiner Chen tandis que ses mains se calaient sur ses fesses. Il les écarta légèrement, glissant une main entre elles pour commencer à le préparer mais JongDae grogna d’une voix grave :

_-Pas besoin… Je suis bien trop excité pour attendre._

_-Tu es sûr ?_ demanda le chinois.

- _Oui sûr… Vas-y._

YiXing embrassa sa nuque une dernière fois et se cala mieux, entrant finalement en lui après quelques secondes de calme. Son geste lui arracha un grognement profond, car malgré son excitation, Chen était incroyablement étroit. Il serra ses hanches, restant immobile lorsque son amant lâcha un geignement d’inconfort. Il caressa sa peau en de lents cercles pour l’apaiser et revint embrasser sa nuque, lui chuchotant également quelques mots doux à l’oreille. Après quelques minutes, Chen exerça un mouvement de bassin, faisant geindre Lay qui comprit qu’il pouvait bouger.

Il commença alors un mouvement pour sortir presque entièrement de son corps, avant d’y revenir brutalement, effleurant la prostate de Chen qui grogna en serrant ses mains sur le sol. Lay accéléra progressivement, heureux de voir Chen prendre autant de plaisir. Il pouvait l’entendre, et surtout le voir prendre du plaisir grâce au miroir. Et il était fier de ce qu’il voyait. Le visage de Chen était déformé par le plaisir, le châtain luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et sa bouche était entrouverte pour laisser échapper ses gémissements.

Les gestes de Lay se firent plus rapides, son sexe tapant à chaque coup sur la prostate de JongDae, faisant voir des étoiles à ce dernier dont les hanches bougeaient frénétiquement pour l’accompagner, ses hanches rencontrant ses fesses dans des bruits sensuels. JongDae rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant plus fort le prénom de YiXing, tandis qu’il se collait à son dos, sa bouche venant jouer une nouvelle fois dans son cou, le marquant avec possessivité. Il murmurait des paroles en chinois, qui firent frissonner Chen d’entendre la voix profonde de son amant parler en chinois.

Il se cambra encore plus, creusant son dos pour avoir le plus de contact avec lui. Il eut une sensation de plaisir supplémentaire lorsque son amant glissa l’une de ses mains devant lui, venant empoigner avec force son sexe, commençant rapidement à y exercer de rapides mouvements, rendant la vue de JongDae complètement floue. Il gémit avec force son plaisir, se cambrant et ses hanches bougeant pour rencontrer à la fois le sexe de YiXing, mais également pour sentir la main de celui-ci le caresser.

Les mouvements se firent encore plus anarchiques, et Chen aurait aimé être face à son amant pour pouvoir l’embrasser. Quand Lay dominait, Chen aimait avoir son corps contre le sien et l’embrasser ou admirer sans gêne son visage déformé par le plaisir. Il aimait laisser courir ses mains dans son dos et les quelques baisers que Lay déposait sur ses clavicules quand il le dominait. Sous le trop plein de plaisir, les pensées de Chen déraillèrent soudainement.

Leurs voix s’unirent un instant dans des gémissements de leurs prénoms, puis JongDae se libéra entre les doigts de Lay, ses chairs se resserrant autour du sexe de YiXing qui fit encore quelques allers-retours avant de se libérer à son tour, son regard difficilement ancré dans celui de son amant, à travers le miroir. Les deux amants se laissèrent ensuite tomber au sol, YiXing sur le côté après qu’il ait quitté le corps de son amant dans un soupir. Chen resta allongé sur le ventre, le souffle chaud et rapide tapant contre le sol. Il soupira de bien-être lorsque YiXing vint se coller à son dos, sa main venant attraper la sienne.

- _Je t’aime._

La voix encore rauque de plaisir contre son oreille fit frissonner Chen qui murmura sa réponse :

- _Je t’aime aussi Xing._

Il se retourna vers lui avec un immense sourire, et l’embrassa avec tendresse et amour après leur échange vorace. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, calmant leurs cœurs et leurs souffles mais la sonnerie de leurs téléphones les fit sursauter. Chen se redressa, étirant un peu son dos et massant ses reins tout en se dirigeant vers son sac. Il regarda alors son téléphone, récupérant en même temps un mouchoir pour se nettoyer et indiqua ensuite à Lay :

- _C’est SeHun. Il nous dit qu’il est temps de rentrer. Et… « PS : Aucun de nous n’a voulu approcher de votre salle. » Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi…_

Lay rit légèrement et récupéra leurs vêtements en se relevant. Il vint enlacer Chen et embrassa sa nuque en murmurant ensuite :

_-Moi je pense savoir. Ils savent que tu es pervers. Et qu’on a dû faire autre chose que travailler._

Chen rit légèrement et secoua la tête en récupérant ses vêtements pour ensuite se rhabiller. Il laissa YiXing faire de même puis lui murmura :

- _Ils savent aussi que tu es aussi pervers que moi sous tes airs d’ange là… Faux innocent._

Lay rigola pour seule réponse et secoua la tête. Il éteignit la chaîne hifi, récupéra son téléphone et son sac et ferma ensuite la salle pour suivre son amant qui l’attendait près de l’ascenseur pour sortir et rejoindre le dortoir de leur groupe.


End file.
